This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `WEKroalt`. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `MACminmo` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,319) and as its pollen parent the variety known as `DELmur`.